They're What!
by Hunter10600
Summary: "They're what!" Tartarus—what are the reactions of the demigods and gods/goddesses? The Aftermath of the Percabeth's Fall.


**Title: They're What?!**

**Author: Hunter10600**

**Rating: K-T**

**Relationships: mainly Percabeth**

**Prompts/Tags: Tartarus, Mark of Athena, House of Hades, Percabeth**

**Summary: "They're what! Tartarus—what happens to the demigods and gods/goddesses? The Aftermath of the Fall.**

**A/N: Thought of this a while after MOA and Percabeth's fall. Never got to write it down and when I checked back on PJO FF there's like several of these already! The idea is gonna be cliché, but I assure you that I came up with all situations in this story. (And after I finished HOH, I was disappointed that there were no reactions to Percabeth's fall outside of the Argo II. I was excited to read at least one reaction, but there were none. *Sigh* So, I made one—though it took me so much time to put into words as you can see. Here's first chapter! ) If you like it, review and tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Disclaimer: I, Hunter10600, solemnly swear that I DO NOT OWN the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of Olympus Series. Rick Riordan does….**

* * *

Chapter 1: Athena/Poseidon and the Olympians Part 1

Hermes panted as he burst into the throne room of Olympus. All chatter ceased as the 13 Olympians' heads whipped to face him. The gods and goddesses had clearly been in an argument, seeing as they were flicking repeatedly to their Roman/Greek form.

"Something's happened! They've fallen—" He screamed before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell onto the marble floor of the throne room.

Artemis was quick to his aid as was Apollo and together they carried Hermes and rolled him onto the gurney Apollo had magically summoned. As Apollo began treating the severely wounded god of messengers, the Olympians began chattering worriedly.

"What happened to—?"

"Is that a bite mar—?"

"Oh no! His clothes, I shou—!"

"We'll figure it out later! Let him rest!" Artemis yelled, silencing the Olympians.

Athena nodded. "Apollo, go to the infirmary where it will be easier for you to focus. Hermes will need his rest when he wakes."

Apollo wordlessly obeyed and began rolling out the god of messengers. Artemis cast a worried glance at Hermes before taking her throne with the Olympians.

Suddenly, an Iris Message appeared before her and the Olympians revealing a downcast Thalia Grace. Why would her lieutenant call? What was so important that Thalia had to call now? Did she not know Olympus was closed?

"Thalia, my lieutenant," Artemis greeted. "Why—?"

"Apologies, m'lady. Please forgive me, but I have urgent news concerning Pe—"

"Thalia, watch out!" Phoebe, her second lieutenant's voice echoed from the Iris Message. A hydra was suddenly in view as it barreled towards the said daughter of Zeus.

Thalia skillfully dodged the hydra and shielded herself from its fire breathing breath with Aegis. Athena, Poseidon and Zeus flinched slightly at the sight of the replica. Bad memories never went away, even with gods and goddesses.

"I don't have much time! Contact Nico di Angelo—they're in Rome! Hurry!" Thalia screamed as she turned around just in time to get hit by the hydra. The Iris Message began blurring as the other Olympians watched silently.

"How does this affair concern my son?!" Hades demanded. He and Zeus had a continuing rivalry and to have the daughter of Zeus command him was weakness!

"Do it!" Thalia croaked from the ground before cutting off the message.

Artemis sat in her throne unmoving. Her lieutenant was commanding her to call a _boy?_ It must be crucial to the Greek/Roman universe.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Please accept my offering. Show me Nico di Angelo in Rome." Artemis did a double take as she heard Aphrodite—of all people—Iris Message the son of Hades.

A boy appeared through the mist, leaning on a black sword and standing in what looked to be the Crow's nest of the Argo II. The boy looked like a live corpse—his skin was sickly and pale, his eyes were sunken, and he was painfully thin like the skeletons he commanded.

"Nico….What happened to you?" Hades voice softened at the sight of Nico. The last he'd seen him, he was escorting Hazel to Camp Jupiter. Nico looked normal—he wasn't as pale, and he didn't look so broken. What had happened?

"I—I was in Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth, they fell in." Nico's voice cracked as he finished the sentence. "She found the Athena Parthenos. But Arachne pulled her into Tartarus with her. P—Percy wouldn't let go." His bony fingers wiped through the message, leaving the Olympians shocked.

Athena sat on her throne calmly. She knew she'd doomed her daughter by gifting her the Mark of Athena and she was thankful Perseus was there in Tartarus with her. She quickly fled the throne room as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Poseidon ground his teeth in frustration as he heard the news. His son had fallen into Tartarus? For Athena's daughter? He was angered by his son's rash decisions of willingly sacrificing himself for her. _It was for love…_

His mood suddenly changed as he realized just how much Percy loved Annabeth. He watched as Athena fled the throne room and rose from his throne, walking out after her.

"Athena…" He called out. He located her with his godly powers and materialized behind her. She stood by her fountain, the one he'd created for her before their rivalry.

_She kept it_, Poseidon wondered. _Why?_

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he approached the sobbing Athena. She glared at the fountain as tears streamed down her face. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, as she cried out her frustrations.

He moved closer to her and engulfed her in a comforting hug. She surprisingly welcomed it and sobbed into his neck. He whispered comforting words to her and stroked her hair, and oh the irony of the situation! Weren't they supposed to hate each other?

"It's my entire fault! Had I not given her that Mark, she would not be suffering." Athena sobbed.

"No, you gifted her with your mark because you know she is strong. And with Percy in Tartarus she will surely survive." Poseidon reassured her, swaying back and forth in a mesmerizing dance.

"Thank you, Poseidon." Athena pulled away and gave him a watery smile. And they danced together all night, enjoying each other's presence and comfort.

* * *

Far off, in the quarters of her room Aphrodite giggled. Today, she'd match-made three couples even if she'd no part in it. Tomorrow, she would focus on helping 'Percabeth' out of Tartarus.


End file.
